


Manada (l.s)

by migaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Harry Styles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migaba/pseuds/migaba
Summary: Harry Styles es un pequeño omega de 17 años que fue expulsado por su manada luego de serle infiel a su alfa prometido.O, donde Harry está feliz por su decisión pero tiene un último pequeño problema, y es lograr que la manada del alfa por el que arriesgó todo le acepte.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin
Kudos: 4





	Manada (l.s)

Antes de pasar a la obra como tal quería aclarar algunos puntos ya que, el concepto como tal de Omegaverse se cambia mucho dependiendo de el autor y aquí hay algunas modificaciones. 

Con respecto a Alfas, Betas y Omegas: no existe una jerarquía como tal fuera de el alfa de la manada -quien sería llamado Alpha-, y el omega de la manada -que será llamado Madre (independientemente del género)-. Alfas, Betas y Omegas están en el mismo rango de importancia.

Los Alfas se emparejan con Omegas y con Alfas en ciertas ocasiones, nunca con betas, lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto que es que los betas no tienen ninguna cualidad de olor o característica de apareamiento que pueda llamar la atención de los alfas, pues se supone que la forma en la que reconocen a sus compañeros es por el aroma, esta sería básicamente la característica íntima de las relaciones. Los alfas (y solo los alfas) son marcados con aroma a través de feromonas. Esto solo ocurre con parejas, ni siquiera los familiares se marcan entre sí, por lo que es fácil reconocer a un Alfa emparejado. 

Los Omegas se emparejan con Alfas y en ciertas ocasiones con Omegas, de nuevo, nunca con betas. Los omegas son marcados a través de un lazo por su pareja, independientemente de su condición (Alfa u Omega) o género. Pueden ser marcados también con aroma de una forma distinta y solo durante los celos en pareja. 

Los celos son nulos hasta que se tiene una pareja, incluyendo a los betas, aunque estos lo presentan de una forma distinta e imperceptible para Alfas y Omegas. 

Los lazos no se rompen por ningún motivo, por esa razón muy pocas parejas se enlazan. Se considera muy imprudente hacerlo hasta que tienen cachorros a no ser que sean soulmates, esta posibilidad es fácil de saber y para nada extraño de encontrar. 

Hay 4 manadas, cada una pequeña y diferente y tienen por nombre los puntos cardinales. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. 

Existen reglas de cortejo, de emparejamiento, y enlazamiento. También ciertas ceremonias.

Ser infiel es una de las peores deshonras que cualquier individuo puede cometer, a la par con el abuso.

Y eso sería lo básico de esta fic, a lo largo de esta iré añadiendo más aclaraciones. Si alguien está leyendo esto, espero disfruten esta fic tanto como yo. No prometo actualizaciones muy seguidas gracias a proyectos personales, pero estoy emocionada con esto así que veré que puedo hacer. Xoxo


End file.
